


7 Habits of Highly Effective People

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Meeting Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen





	7 Habits of Highly Effective People

The Martian Manhunter's voice was raised to cut through the babble.  "Booster Gold and Blue Beetle have asked us to meet today to discuss something of grave importance."

"Damn well better be," Guy Gardner grumbled.

"So Booster, Beetle, please continue."

Booster Gold cleared his throat.  "Well, Ted and I have been thinking about a great plan to raise revenue--now, hear us out!" he hurriedly said as groans of protest went up around the table.  "It involves this island we have access to, and--Ted, would you put up the visual aids?"

"Wait," said Blue Beetle.  "Where's Batman?"

"I'm right here," growled Batman. 

"Eep!" squeaked Ted.  "Um, right where?"

Martian Manhunter sounded tired.  "Batman expressed a desire to work on other projects while listening to your presentation, so he will be joining us via conference call.  Again."

"Well, why isn't his vidfeed working?" Green Lantern grumbled.

"Because I'm not interested in broadcasting the projects I'm working on," Batman said tersely. "So it's voice-only."

"Again," sighed Martian Manhunter.

"Gee, I wish I was able to just blow off a meeting whenever I had _important things_ to work on.  That's the second time this month," said Fire testily, but under her breath.

"Just get to it," said Batman, sounding like he was gritting his teeth. 

In the Batcave, Batman's "other project" winked a bright blue eye and ran his hands down Batman's torso to his hips.  Bruce was sprawled in his computer chair, white skin very pale against black leather, his hair wildly mussed and a flush on his cheeks.  He gripped the arms of the chair and thrust against Superman's bare hip, eyes slitting shut against the sensation. 

Kal lifted into the air, grinning, and wrapped his legs around Bruce's torso and the back of his chair, pulling him close.  Bruce leaned forward to lick at a nipple and Kal's head fell back, his mouth a perfect "o" of pleasure.  Bruce grimaced and pulled back, addressing something that had just been said.  "Booster, that's the stupidest idea I've heard in a long time from you, and that's saying a lot," he graveled.  Kal bit down hard on his forearm at the sight of his lover entirely naked and aroused, chewing out Booster with Batman's voice.  "I can't believe you interrupted me for this nonsense."

Booster's voice squawked in faraway protest as Kal floated down just enough to let Bruce's cock brush his ass.  Bruce glared at him and bit his lip, straining up toward the sensation that drifted away from his thrust.  Kal reached down and slid strong, deft fingers along Bruce's erection, teasing.  Then he did a lazy backflip in the air, rotating slowly to give Bruce a good view, coming up again with his eyes sparkling.

Bruce reached out and grabbed a Kryptonian foot and started quietly licking between the toes.  Kal bit down on the side of his hand to stifle giggles and writhed madly in the air, stretching out to full length, thrusting up into nothingness in an agony of overstimulation.

"No," said Batman around five wriggling toes, "I do _not_ think a casino is a good idea.  The effects on the local economy would be appalling--have you ever even stopped to consider that, geniuses?"  He slid his hand up Kal's calf and started to reel him in, as Kal made silent mock-protest.  When he had pulled his lover close enough, he caressed Kal's ass, slipping a finger along the cleft and then lower, rubbing and teasing.  The laughter vanished from Kal's face instantly, replaced by an inward-looking, anticipatory lust.  "You two are a total disgrace.  No, absolutely not," growled Batman, as Bruce slid a finger slowly, slowly into his lover. 

Kal managed not to make any sound at the invasive sensation, although his back arched and his toes curled.  He reached down and ran a hand across his own erection, moving against Bruce's touch luxuriously.  For a moment the sight distracted Batman entirely from the meeting and he focused on watching his lover twist in the air in front of him like a lascivious fallen angel.  Then something Ted said suddenly sank in.

"What did you say, Beetle?"  He tried to make it sound threatening, rather than like he actually hadn't heard it.

"I said," Ted repeated rather timidly, "I'd like to see your face and see if that's a 'No, absolutely not, rework everything and try again next week' face, or a 'No, absolutely not, and you're going to wake up tomorrow dangling upside-down from a gargoyle in Gotham for wasting my time' face."

Batman started to snap something but the Martian Manhunter broke in.  "I think it's entirely reasonable that if you can't make it to a meeting, the least we can do is see your reactions for major decisions." 

J'onn sounded just annoyed enough that it was possible he'd picked up some psychic feedback about Batman's "other project," and Kal flashed him a look that was a mix of alarm and mischief.  "Give me a moment," said Bruce--and found himself in his suit and cowl after a blur of pale motion.  "All right," he said smoothly, "Turning on the visual signal."  As he toggled the switch, though, there was another flicker of motion--and he found himself wearing his cowl, shirt, and belt.

No pants. 

And there was a very naked Kryptonian with laughing eyes hiding under his computer desk in front of him.

Batman glared at the Justice League.  "See?  This is my 'no, never, forget it,' face."  Kal was nibbling his way up Bruce's inner thigh and Bruce's body was much happier about this than Bruce's mind.

Blue Beetle looked pleadingly out of the monitor.  "But look, we've got the blueprints and everything!"  He waved at the presentation behind him.  Bruce started to snarl something but had to pause a second to recover as Kal finally reached his goal and engulfed his cock, sucking on him with superhuman energy.  Booster Gold leapt into that momentary pause to renew his spiel while Bruce mostly struggled to keep from tumbling onto the floor.

Kal was not being gentle;  the Kryptonian's incredibly fine control let him be demanding without being painful.  There was definitely no way Bruce could take a whole lot more of this.  Booster was explaining his grand scheme for a P.R. plan.  "We could ask some of the other, um, better-known heroes to advertise for us:  Wonder Woman, Superman--"

Guy Gardner snorted.  "Superman sucks."

Batman managed to nod gravely and look portentous.  "You have no idea, Gardner.  You have no idea."  Kal chose that moment to flicker his tongue _just so_ , and Batman slammed his cowled head back against his chair, jaw clenched, muttering "Oh, _God,_ " under his breath fervently as the skilled Kryptonian mouth brought him to climax.

The rest of the JLI waited patiently, watching Batman's face on the vis-screen as he seemed to struggle to master his temper.  There was a long, tense silence as the Dark Knight stared, blank-faced, his eyes concealed by the cowl and his breath short.  Then his shoulders slumped.  "Booster, Beetle," he said a bit hoarsely, "You are not putting the Justice League's name on any of your crazy schemes.  Do it on your own time, but it's not connected with the organization."

Booster Gold grinned.  "Hey, Ted, did you hear that?  He says we can do it!  Let's call Kilowog!"  Batman groaned as Booster and Beetle scurried from the room, partly in annoyance and partly because Kal was nibbling delicately at his balls, making quiet purring noises.

The Martian Manhunter's ruby eyes glinted from the screen.  "We appear to be done here, Batman--as do you."  Batman sighed inwardly as the Martian lifted a green brow-ridge in something that was neither approval not quite condemnation.  "Thank you so much for taking the time from your valuable projects to give us your undivided attention."  The screen went blank.

J'onn's sense of sarcasm bordered on the exquisite at times.

Bruce glared down at the grinning face under the computer.  "Someday I'll convince you to join the League again and then these little games will be at an end."

Kal eased out from under the desk until he was floating naked in the air.  His smile was unrepentant.  "No, then we'll just find new ways to play.  I think sharing handjobs with the camera on our faces should be fun, don't you?  Or the two of us directing a meeting by voice, pretending I'm in the Fortress and you're here, while you're really buried in me up to the balls?"

Bruce felt his cock twitch at the thought and couldn't help making a small sound of reaction.  "God, you can be a perverse bastard," he said.

"Perverse _and_ unsatisfied, I note," Kal said cheerfully, stretching out in the air to showcase his erection.  "But that's fine, I can just go back to Metropolis all hot and bothered and let you get back to your projects.  No problem at allmph!"  Batman had grabbed a handful of silky black hair and dragged the Kryptonian down into a kiss.  A quick push and pivot and Kal found himself still in midair, with Bruce's hands cupping his ass and Bruce's mouth busily occupied, all uncompromising teeth and fierceness without mercy, no quarter asked or given.

"Oh Bruce, oh, oh Bruce," Superman muttered almost incoherently, "I wish Ted and Booster had these kinds of meetings every week."  



End file.
